Sad Story
by PinkyBee
Summary: sebuah salah paham? hubungan keluarga? cinta? triangle? semuanya hanya sebuah salah paham yang akhirnya akan kembali membaik. KyuWook. Yaoi/Typo/Gaje/Oneshoot


Tittle : Sad Story

Genre : Hurts

Rated : T semi M

Cast :

-Kyuhyun aka Cho Kyuhyun

-Ryeowook aka cho Ryeowook

Others :

-Eunhyuk aka Lee Eunhyuk

-Donghae aka Lee Donghae

Couple : KyuWook slight KyuHyuk, HaeHyuk

Warn : Typo, Abal, Gaje, YAOI

Dissclaimer: All cast is their. I just the authors who make the story, and the story is real my imagin and my fanfic no plagiat. But if you find the same storyline in my fanfiction, may be is just a accident, because i hate plagiat.

Summary : Kyuhyun membuat ryeowook berasa menjadi simpanan, karena selama ini ternyata sang suami bermain api bersama sang kakak. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

\==================/

"Aku akan pulang sedikit larut jangan menungguku" kyuhyun menatap sang istri yang sedang memasang dasi pada kerah kemeja yang ia pakai.

Ryeowook selaku istri Kyuhyun sejak 1 tahun lalu hanya menghela nafas kecil dan mengangguk. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berpesan demikian sebelum ke kantor, bahkan sudah sejak setahun lalu. Sejak seminggu setelah pernikahan mereka.

"baiklah, terima kasih Ryeowook-ah" Kyuhyun membelai pipi tirus Ryeowook dan keluar dari kamar yang mereka tempati saat ini.

Ryeowook tersenyum hampa saat setelah kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendiri dikamar mereka. di saat istri-istri lain akan mendapat sebuah kecupan di dahi atau bibir setelah mereka memakaikan atau membenarkan dasi suami mereka, Ryeowook hanya mendapat satu belaian. Ia tidak mengeluh.

Ryeowook tau semuanya, ia bukan orang bodoh yang seakan tidak tau situasinya. Ryeowook tau apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun demikian, ryeowook sangat tau. Tapi ia mencoba beracting dan diam, ia hanya tidak ingin semakin sulit.

Ryeowook terduduk di ranjang King size yang lebih sering ia tempati sendiri, ketimbang ia tempati bersama Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu tertunduk menatap piyama kebesaran yang ia pakai.

Jadi ternyata selama ini hanya sandiwara? Ryeowook selalu berkata baik, padahal di dalam sana sedang sakit. Ryeowook berkata senang padahal di dalam sana sedih. Ryeowook tertawa gembira padahal di dalam sana menangis sedih.

Ryeowook meremas bagian dada kiri piyamanya, di sana terasa sakit tapi ia tidak bisa meredakannya sendiri.

"Hiks..." isakan dari bibir cherrynya lepas dan meloloskan butiran air mata yang tercipta.

Ia terlihat bodoh sekarang. Menangisi tindakannya sendiri.

\==================/

Jam masih menunujukkan pukul 7 pagi, ini terlalu cepat untuk bekerja. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak peduli ia sudah siap dengan seragam kantornya.

Istri dari disaigner Lee Donghae itu merapikan jas abu-abu yang ia pakai. Donghae yang baru membuka matanya untuk bangun terkejut saat melihat istrinya sudah rapi dengan jas kerja.

"Hyukie-ya, eodiga?"

"Aku titip HaeJin dan HyukJin padamu, aku akan pulang larut jangan biarkan mereka menungguku ne? Aku pergi"

Donghae menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang sudah berlalu dari pandangannya dan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih bergelung setengah tubuh di bawah slimut.

Donghae menghela nafasnya panjang. Bukan sekali ini saja Hyukienya menitipkan kedua putra kembar mereka, yang seharusnya menjadi tugas Hyukie sebagai sang istri.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia seperti seorang laki-laki bodoh sekarang. Berpura-pura sembunyi dalam tempurung seperti katak dan seolah-olah tempurung itu dunianya.

Donghae tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa membiarkan eunhyuk sebebas ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya menuju bagian dada kirinya yang berdenyur sakit. Kadang saat ia merasa lelah, ia memang seperti harus mengakhiri ini.

\==================/

"Baiklah aku akan datang kesana, Hyung"

"..."

"baiklah, aku mengerti"

"..."

"annyeong..."

Hahhh, aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga meletakkannya di atas meja nakas.

Baru saja kakak iparku menelpon memintaku untuk datang kerumahnya, ia memintaku untuk menjaga kedua putra kembarnya selagi ia pergi ke boutique.

Tidak masalah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan atas itu. Lagi pula aku senang melakukannya, karena dengan begitu aku bisa lebih mengetahui urusan anakku nantinya.

Anak ya? aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Aku memegang perut datar ku, mengusapnya sebentar sebelum ku putuskan untuk beranjak bangun dari ranjang dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

\==================/

"Hyung..."

Aku membuka pintu putih dari rumah dua tingkat yang ku datangi. Sudah biasa, aku bukan orang asing yang harus mengetuk atau menekan bel rumah terlebih dahulu.

"Wookie? Kau sudah sampai? Ahhh Haejin-ah jangan dekat-dekat dengan setrikanya"

Ku edarkan pandanganku menelusuri isi rumah yang cukup berserakan ini. Baju, mainan, setrika, piring semuanya terletak tidak beratur. Aku menghela nafasku, ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan rumah yang selalu di jaga.

"hyuung... apa.." saat aku ingin melangkah ku rasakan lingkaran tangan kecil di betis kaki ku. Hampir saja aku terjungkal jika tidak menyeimbangkan tubuhku kembali.

Aku melirik ke bawah dan mendapati tubuh kecil yang sedang menutup matanya sembari memeluk betisku. Ia tersenyum dan membuka matanya kembali, aku pun ikut tersenyum meski yang dapat ku beri hanya kamuflase dari hatiku.

Saat melihat Hyukjin yang memeluk kaki ku, ada rasa sesak yang mulai memasuki relungku. Rasa sesak yang mendorongku untuk membenci si mungil ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Mataku menyendu.

Aku pun menunduk melepas lingkaran Hyukjin pada betisku dan menggendongnya. Bayi berumur 1tahun yang sedang ku gendong ini membalasku dengan tertawa menampilkan deretan giginya yang hampir tumbuh dengan penuh.

Ia mirip sekali dengan hyung kandungku. Aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Ryeowookie.."

"eh? Ne hyung?"

Aku berjalan ke arah sofa ruang keluarga ini dan mendudukkan Hyukjin di sana bersama saudara kembarnya yang sibuk dengan beberapa mainan robot-robotan.

"mianhae, hyung selalu merepotkanmu" Donghae hyung, kakak iparku menatap mataku dengan iris kelamnya. Iris kelam yang menampilkan rasa sakit yang sama seperti milikku.

Aku mengagguk.

"Tidak apa hyung-ah, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Lagi pula aku juga kesepian jika terus di rumah"

"Yahh, tapi tidak bisa terus begini. Tidak apa, hanya sampai Hyukie tidak sibuk dengan perusahaan lagi ne? Hyung minta tolong"

Donghae hyung membuang pandangannya pada Hyukjin dan Haejin, aku tahu hyung sedang menghindari tatapan matanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum mengejek. Bukan, bukan untuk donghae hyung saja tapi untuk diriku juga.

"Sampai hyung tidak sibuk lagi ya?" rasanya aku ingin tertawa mengejek semua sandiwara kami sekarang. Tapi air mataku lah yang mengalir.

"Tapi, sampai kapan? Sampai kapan?" kedua kakiku serasa lemas untuk menahan tubuh ku sehingga membuat ku terjatuh duduk di lantai. Air mataku semakin deras untuk mengalir.

Aku menutup wajahku menggunakan kedua tanganku, menyembunyikan air mata yang tidak ingin berhenti. Selalu begini, saat membahas hal ini aku selalu menjadi selemah hatiku, selemah hati yang berada di dalam sana.

Aku merasakan kedua lengan kekar membawaku dalam satu pelukan yang ingin mengatakan –kita punya takdir yang sama-. Aku tidak akan berharap apa pun lagi sekarang, itu bukan kyuhyun. Bukan kyuhyun.

"Appa...~ Ahjucciii..." kurasakan dari belakang satu lengan kecil memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak ku.

\==================/

"Kyu~~... nghhh..." namja dengan rambut coklat ke pirangannya itu mendesah di balik sofa yang sedang ia tiduri bersama seorang namja lainnya.

Kedua namja itu asik melakukan aktivitas mereka di ruangan kerja yang cukup luas milik Presdir utama Cho Kyuhyun di perusahaan Cho Groups.

Kedua namja yang bisa di katakan entah hanya obsesi atau cinta mereka menikmati aktivitas mereka tanpa sadar bahwa mereka menyakiti orang lain di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuu~ pulang ini kau tidak langsung ke rumah kan?" Eunhyuk yang berada di bawah pelukan kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya setelah permainan mereka berakhir dengan desahan panjang.

Kyuhyun yang memeluk Eunhyuk dari bawah mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya kembali pada Eunhyu sehingga membuat miliknya kembali menegang.

"Ouhhh..." Eunhyuk menggelinjang merasakan milik Kyuhyun kembali tertanam di back holenya.

"Mianhaeyo, Hyung-ah..."

Eunhyuk menahan Kyuhyun yang bangun dari tubuhnya untuk kembali memulai permainan mereka. Eunhyuk meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir kissable Kyuhyun dan menggeleng.

"Hanya eunhyuk.. bukan Hyung"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali menekan dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari back hole Eunhyuk.

\==================/

Ryeowook selesai menidurkan kedua putra kembar kakaknya, untuk tidur siang. Baru saja namja mungil tersebut akan menelpon sang suami tapi terlebih dahulu ponselnya bergetar menampilkan name tag 'Eomma calling'

Ryeowook terdiam antara harus mengangkatnya atau tidak. Tapi sudah lama ia tidak berbicara dengan eommanya sejak ia resmi menikah bersama Kyuhyun 1 tahun lalu. Ia merindukan namja yang sudah melahirkannya.

Jangan berpikir itu mustahil. Semua bisa terjadi.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menekan aplikasi hijau yang terletak di samping kiri hadapannya.

"yoboseyoo"

'yoboseyo, chagiya~ bogoshippeoyooo'

Dari line seberang suara manis persis seperti suara seorang wanita terdengar.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. "Nado. Eomma, Nado bogoshippeoyo"

Entah kenapa saat mengatakan kata rindu, suara ryeowook bergetar merasakan sesak di dadanya yang menguar.

'Chagiyaaa... gwenchana?'

Eomma Ryeowook, ternyata menyadari hal tersebut.

Ryeowook menarik nafasnya. "Gwenchana eomma"

Namja mungil tersebut dengan cepat dapat menetralisirkan perasaannya, tapi itu tidak akan berlaku lama.

"jeongmal?" Tapi sepertinya nyonya dari keluarga Kim itu tidak semudah enaknya untuk yakin.

"Ne, Jeongmalyo eomma. Mungkin aku sedikit merasa tidak enak badan"

'Baiklah eomma percaya padamu. Oh ne, eomma hampir lupa. Lusa atau mungkin besok eomma sepertinya akan datang ke seoul untuk menjenguk anak dan menantu-menantu eomma'

Ryeowook tertegun mendengar pernyataan eommanya tersebut? Bukankah itu berarti?

"Eomma..."

'appamu juga merindukanmu baby... ah tapi entahlah dengan hyungmu.. kkk~ oh ya, bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?'

Sampailah dimana pertanyaan yang paling Ryeowook hindari. Ryeowook hanya mampu terdiam dalam pikirannya.

'baby? Kau masih disanakan sayang?'

"Ne, eomma. Ia baik-baik saja.." Ryeowook menutup matanya saat akan menjawab.

'baiklah, tapi appamu bilang kami tidak akan lama di seoul karena harus kembali ke daegu secepatnya... kkk~ ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kebun stroberry dan anggurnya sendirian kkk~'

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya ia ikut tertawa, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa. Sanagt tidak bisa, hatinya sudah terluka terlalu lebar.

"Baiklah.."

'sudah dulu ne chagiya! Saranghaeyo, sampaikan salam eomma pada hyungmu juga donghae'

**'click'**

Sambungan terputus dari line seberang, tapi Ryeowook masih memegang ponselnya di kuping. Namja itu seperti tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia... bodoh?

\==================/

"terimakasih sudah menjaga Hyukjin dan Haejin untuk hari ini, Wook-ah. Tapi mungkin besok.."

"tidak apa, jika perlu aku akan datang selalu"

Ryeowook menampilkan senyum tipisnya saat menjawab Donghae. Donghae tertegun saat sadar senyum tersebut sangatlah berbeda dari senyum-senyum biasa yang Ryeowook perlihatkan.

Tidak sadarkah kau ? senyum biasa yang kau maksud hanya kamuflase? Ia tidak setegar dirimu.

"wook-ah? Gwenchana?"

"em? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya hyung, dan aku juga sudah memandikan Hyukjin juga Haejin, semua sudah selesai! Ahhh, baju-baju mu juga sudah ku selesaikan menjait payetnya, whuuaa menyenangkan sekali kau tau? Ternyata memiliki perkerjaan itu menyenangkan ya? haruskah aku keperusahaan untuk mengambil alih Eunhyuk hyung? Ia pemalas tapi bisa apapun. apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Ahhh, aku tidak bisa apa-apa hanya dirumah memasak dan menjaga, tapi tidak kalah menyenangkan..."

Ryeowook terus berbicara membuat air mata donghae terjatuh. Donghae tau, Ryeowook berbicara sepanjang itu hanya untuk menutup kesedihannya.

**'grab'**

"geumanhaeyo, Ryeowook-ah. Geumanhae..." donghae tidak sanggup lagi mendengar ocehan panjang Ryeowook yang hanya semakin memperlihatkan semakin menyedihakan ia.

Ryeowook terdiam di pelukan Donghae, ia tidak berbicara panjang lagi. Air matanya juga tidak terjatuh seperti donghae, tapi dadanya sesak.

"geumanhe" Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku membantu hyung di boutique?"

Air mata donghae malah semakin turun dengan deras saat ia mendengar suara Ryeowook. Namja itu tidak bisa kuat lagi, ia sudah cukup untuk bertingkah kuat. Sudah cukup, ini puncaknya.. ia lelah sangat lelah. Sudah sangat lelah.

"Sudah pukul 6 sore, aku ingin pulang" Ryeowook melepas pelukan Donghae dan berbalik menuju ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman luas rumah keluarga Lee tersebut.

"ajuciii~" teriakan dari dalam membuat Ryeowook berbalik dan mendapati Haejin dan Hyukjin yang terduduk di ambang pintu bersama donghae yang berdiri menatapnya.

"Jalkaeyo" Ryeowook mesuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi. Namja mungil itu tidak benar-benar menyembunyikan air matanya, karena ternyata saat ia melajukan mobilnya linangan asin itu mengalir.

\==================/

**'Ting Tong'**

Ryeowook menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari saat mendengar suara bell rumah. Ia berpikir itu Kyuhyun, tapi juga bukan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menekan bell rumah. Pandangan nya tertuju pada jam dinding ruangan tamu yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Namja mungil itu baru saja akan tidur setelah merapikan rumah yang ia tinggalkan karena harus datang kerumah donghae.

"Chankamanyo, nugu.."

"menyingkirlah.."

Tubuh Ryeowook terdorong kesamping memberi jalan kepada Eunhyuk yang membopong Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk. Namja tersebut hanya terdiam saat menatap hal tersebut. Berfikir untuk membantu? Bahkan untuk melangkah saja ia tidak sanggup.

Terlalu sulit saat ia tahu siapa Eunhyuk sebenarnya.

\==================/

"kau hanya perlu memberinya susu hangat saat ia sadar, bajunya sudah hyung ganti" Eunhyuk berujar dingin pada namja mungil yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Ryeowook terdiam. Untuk apa Eunhyuk melakukan ini semua? Seolah ryeowook tidak curiga, pria mungil ituhanya mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" Ryeowook menunduk saat Eunhyuk melewatinya untuk berarah ke pintu keluar. Tidak ada kalimat untuk menyuruh hyungnya itu tetap disini, karena berbahaya menyetir tengah malam.

Ryeowook bukannya enggan tapi ia cukup tau apa yang terjadi jika ia menawarkan hal tersebut. Itu hanya akan membuatnya mati perlahan karena suara desahan yang terdengar.

Eunhyuk berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook dari atas hingga bawah. Namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari ryeowook itu tersenyum.

"kau bahkan punya tubuh lebih sempurna" entah hanya sebuah kata atau pujian ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Hyung akan pulang, Hyukjin dan Haejin pasti menunggu hyung" Eunhyuk kembali berbalik berjalan keluar dari rumah yang di tempati adik kandungnya itu. Sesimpul senyum mengejek tercipta di bibir pulmnya sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya dan pergi.

Ryeowook yang masih kukuh berdiri di ruang tengah hanya terdiam menatap kosong pandangannya.

\==================/

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan Kyuhyun susu agar menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. setelah menyiapkan segelas susu aku lebih memilih untuk membuat sarapan pagi untuknya dan diriku.

.

.

"Joheun achim Kyu" aku mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang memasuki wilayah dapur dengan wajah bangun tidur yang tampan, menurutku. Aku tersenyum miris di bibir mengingat ia lebih memilih mengabaikanku dan melewati hal untuk memelukku seperti yang aku pikirkan setiap harinya.

Kau benar. Aku bukan istri idamannya. Atau ia lebih suka wanita dengan berdada? Jika begitu ia tidak perlu bermain di belakangku bersama eunhyuk hyung. Tapi karena tidak begitu ia bermain bersama hyung kandungku sendiri.

Aku seakan menertawakan diriku sendiri yang terlihat seperti patung pajangan yang dinikahi Kyuhyun. Haha...

"aku menyiapkan susu untukmu Kyu. Semalam Kau mabuk, mungkin sekarang kau masih pusing" aku mengambil susu yang ku letakkan di kitchen set dan meletakkannya di depan kyuhyun.

Tidak ada honey, tidak ada darling, tidak ada yeobo hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Aku ingin berlari atau menggoreskan pisau di hadapanku ke arah nadi jika mengingat pernikahan kami hanya karena perjodohan yang di terima Kyuhyun untuk lebih dekat dengan hyungku.

"terima kasih"

Lagi-lagi batinku tertawa mengejek. Tidak ada 'terimakasih Ryeowookie' tidak ada 'terimaksih baby'. Rasanya dadaku tidak pernah berhenti merasakan sakit jika aku menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya di meja makan dan berjalan melewatiku menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping dapur untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Aku hanya menatap anginnya dengan sendu. Sampai kapan aku akan menjadi seorang yang bertahan disini? Sampai kapan?

\==================/

Donghae berjalan lunglai menuju dapur. Namja itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air mineral guna menjernihkan pikirannya.

Sesampainya di dapur ia mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang meneguk segelas air mineral. Donghae terdiam di sisi masuk menuju dapur. Namja itu lebih memilih menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dan menatap sang istri.

Donghae merasa terhempas kebawah dan sakit saat mengingat Eunhyuk-nya bagaimana sekarang. Donghae tidak bisa menghilangkan bukti yang menjadi kenyataan bahwa itu adalah potongan rahasia terbongkar dari kisah istrinya.

Ia ingin sekali mencuci otaknya dan melupakan semua tentang masalahnya jika ia tidak mengingat ia amsih memiliki Hyukjin dan Haejin disini.

Sama sakitnya dengan ryeowook. Donghae seakan ingin menghujamkan benda tajam menusuk jantungnya menembus kulit paling kahirnya untuk merobek lebih besar sakit yang ia rasakan agar Eunhyuk puas.

Eunhyuk terpaku sejenak saat menatap donghae juga menatapnya. Mata hazel yang dimiliki eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk menggerayangi gelas dalam genggamannya.

Atmosfir yang tercipta terasa canggung dan kaku. Tidak ada sapaan selamat pagi yang manis seperti saat mereka baru menikah. Tidak ada french kiss di pagi hari seperti dulu lagi. Tidak ada belaian bergairah seperti dulu lagi.

Semuanya berubah. Semuanya terlalu berubah saat di pikirkan lebih nyata. Bahkan sangat terasa asing untuk di bayangkan.

Eunhyuk melangkah pergi melewati donghae untuk keluar dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar Hyukjin dan Haejin tanpa peduli tatapan donghae padanya. Tapi bukankah begini lebih baik dari pada namja itu tidak peduli.

Donghae mendesah mengeluarkan nafas tersendatnya dan masuk ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air. Bahkan tanpa sadar, saat sedang meneguk airnya ia memecahkan gelas yang sedang di genggamnya hingga belingnya menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri.

Donghae tidak meringis. Namja itu hanya menatap beling berkilauan itu dengan tatapan tanpa emosi yang terkendali. Oh Tuhan, aku harap ia tidak sedang menjadi ganas untuk dirinya sendiri. Atau ia akan melukai diri sendiri.

Donghae tidak sadar jika tangannya mengeluarkan banyak darah sampai ia merasa lemah dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di lantai dapur.

\==================/

Ryeowook meremas dada kirinya saat tidak sengaja menatap adegan yang di berikan oleh dua orang di depannya.

Ryeowook berbalik mengahadap dan berjalan memegangi tembok putih yang menjadi tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Bukan rumah, bukan kantor.

Tapi ryeowook berada di rumah sakit, karena kepanikan eunhyuk saat mengatakan donghae pingsan dengan beling yang menusuk di telapak tangannya sehingga membuat kakak iparnya tersebut banya kehilangan darah.

Ryeowook ingin marah tapi ia tidak tau harus marah pada siapa. Ia berhenti di depan pintu ruang rawat Donghae dan menatap kedalam ruangan melalui kaca yang terpasang di pintu.

Ryeowook dapat melihat Hyukjin dan Haejin tidur di kedua sisi donghae. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sangat siang tapi donghae belum juga sadarkan diri setelah 1 kantong darah tranfusi. Lalu kau tau? Dua orang disana malah asik bercumbu? Bila ingin dan bisa, ryeowook sangat ingin menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai 4 yang ia pijaki sekarang dan tergeletak hancur di tanah untuk mati.

Tapi ia mengurung niatnya tersebut. Ryeowook tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan liquid asin di pipinya. Namja itu menangis dalam diam dan menjauh dari depan pintu kamar donghae. Kaki-kaki mungilnya membawa ia lebih jauh... dan jauh.. dan jauh untuk tidak disana.

Ia cukup sakit dan ya cukup sakit. Sekarang ia punya alasan untuk mati bukan?

\==================/

"kau lihat? Ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke danau itu?"

"ia dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri..."

"namja itu pasien disini?" "bukan"

"ahhh mengerikan..."

Kyuhyun melewati segerembolan orang-orang yang sedang bergidik ngeri saat bercerita. Rasa penasaran masuk ke relungnya, tapi niatnya untuk bertanya telah dikubur.

Namja jakung ini memilih untuk terus berjalan menuju basemant dan pergi dari rumah sakit meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersama putra mereka. sebenarnya ia tdak rela, tapi ini sandiwaranya dan dia harus.

Saat ia mendekati mobilnya sederet percakapan dari 2 suster membuat ia sedikit tertarik.

"bukankah tanggul danau itu sangat tinggi? Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir untuk loncat dari sana?..." "entahlah! Tapi syukurnya ia langsung tertolong.."

"kau benar.. tapi sepertinya ia sedang sangat frustasi ya?.." "err begitulah..."

Degupan jantung Kyuhyun hampir meledak secara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa rasa takut yang besar menguasainya. Kyuhyun tertohok saat sadar Ryeowook tidak bersamanya sekarang.

Namja itu kembali kedalam gedung rumah sakit dan berlari menaiki tangga darurat saat tau lift sedang di gunakan. Baiklah, biar ku akui ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa takut bukan? Maksudku takut untuk Ryeowook.

Namja jakung itu sampai di lantai 4 dengan terengah-engah dan langsung menuju kamar rawat donghae. Saat membuka pintunya Kyuhyun hanya mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang berdiri di sana.

"Kyuhyun kau kemba.."

Belum sempat eunhyuk menyelesaikan ucapannya Kyuhyun sudah kembali berlari. Namja itu terlalu takut, entah kenapa.

(KYUWOOK BABY)

.

_"aku menerima perjodohan ini" aku mengumbar senyumku saat menatap mata hazelmu setelah kau mengumumkan hal tersebut. Kedua orang tua kita tersenyum dan kedua hyungku juga ikut tersenyum tapi di balik senyum itu aku tidak pernah tau masa depan._

_Kita mengikat janji dan hanya ada garden party kecil untuk sedikit krluarga dari dua belah pihak. Aku memakai gaun yang indah sedangkan kau memakai tuxedo. Kau benar kita di jodohkan, tapi bukankah kita akan bahagia? Senyum itu masih bisa ku berikan dengan tulus._

_Semuanya berubah setelah satu minggu kau tinggal satu atap denganku. Kau dingin dan kau datar tersenyum simpul tanpa maksud untukku. Kau lebih senang dengan urusan perusahaanmu._

_Mungkin aku akan tenang jika benar kau hanya bermain dengan berkas. Tapi kecurigaanku mendalam saat melihat bajumu kotor dengan bau anyir yang membuat ku mual._

_Mungkin benar aku hanya anak kecil bodoh tapi aku tidak akan berhenti meduga hal yang semakin bodoh jika aku tidak bertanya. Itu adalah kepuasan, benar?_

_Aku curiga, apa kau punya orang lain di belakngku? Wanita? Baiklah aku tau besok aku akn menemuimu._

_._

_._

_Duniaku seakan menjadi rata saat melihat hal ini secara langsung, kau dan Eunhyuk hyung? Desahan? Sofa? Baju? Aku akan mati sekarang._

_Semuanya hanya kebodohanku untuk percaya bahwa kau sudah mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata kau? Kau amsih mencintai hyungku yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki suami dan anak? Kau buta dengan cintamu KYU-ah?_

_Aku siapa? mannequin? Hahah, baiklah. Bahkan menjadi sex dolls lebih membuatku tampak terhormat di banding begini. Katakan aku gila. Ya aku gila._

_Aku akan pergi Kyu-ah, jika kau tidak membutuhkanku. Aku akan pergi._

_._

(KYUWOOK BABY)

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau terjang yang berada di belakang rumah sakit. Danau terjang yang dalam tersebut lebih tepat di sebut sumur besar atau mungkin waduk yang dalam. Bukan aku akan mengatakannya seperti sungai mungkin.

Ryeowook tidak mengerti kenapa ia disini. Tapi pikiran dari emosinya yang meledak membuat ia lebih memilih mengikuti emosinya. Ryeowook menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum merentangkan tangannya dan berdiri pada ujung pembatas danau.

Di sana sepi. Tidak seorang pun disana saat ini di karenakan waktu makan siang.

Ryeowook melepaskan tubuhnya dan terasa ringan saat melayang. Semuanya hilang ketika ia sudah merasa dingin dengan air yang mengelilingi kulitnya.

Dari atas seorang pria yang melihat itu langsung ikut melompat dan mencoba mencari hal yang terjadi.

\==================/

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan kamar VIP yang menampakkan siluet tubuh mungil yang sedang berbaring di dalamnya. Siluet tubuh yang tadi datang bersamanya, sedang tidak sadarkan diri bersama jarum infus yang tertusuk di pergelangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? ada yang mencelakai Ryeowook?

Berhenti. Sejak kapan ia menakuti sesuatu untuk Ryeowook. Sejak kapan ia menjadi peduli? Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tidak karuan. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini, bahkan saat ia mengatakan perasaannya pada eunhyuk.

Pria jakung itu menatap ryeowook dari luar dan tidak berniat masuk sampai seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal keluar dari ruangan ryeowook. Ada rasa sedikit cemburu dan penasaran jadi Kyuhyun memilih untuk menepuk bahu pria tersebut.

"ye?" ternyata pakaian pria itu basah namun sudah sedikit mengering saat Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian bahunya.

"kau mengenal namja mungil di dalam sana?" nada bicara kyuhyun membuat pria itu bergidik merasa aura tidak baik menyelimutinya.

"ya! waeya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu pria tadi.

"tidak ada" jawab Kyuhyun pelan hampir tidak terdengar oleh pria itu.

"ahh tunggu dulu" kali ini berbalik pria tersebut yang menahan Kyuhyun.

"Kau suami Ryeowook sunbae bukan? Cho.. Kyuhyun?"

\==================/

Kyuhyun terpaku menatap danau kolam besar di depannya. Namja itu merasakan dorongan kuat di dadanya. Dorongan yang entah kenapa malah membuat ia merasa sakit.

_Ryeowook sunbae terjatuh di kolam ini. Untung aku sedang berjalan di sekitar sini, dan tidak sengaja mendengar bunyi deburan air. Ahh ya, aku tidak yakin ia terjatuh atau di dorong. Tapi mungkin menjatuhkan diri juga harus di masukkan. Bisa saja sunbae ingin.. err.. bunuh diri? Kau punya masalah dengan sunbae?_

Perkataan namja yang merupakan hoobae ryeowook di kampus itu sangatlah membuat Kyuhyun berpikir semua kaitan ada pada dirinya.

Suara dering ponselnya membuat pikiran Kyuhyun buyar dan mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu.

'Kyunie-ya, ku dengar ryeowook jatuh? Kau baik2 saja? kau dimana?'

Line seberang yang ternyata terdengar suara Eunhyuk membuat sedikit emosi Kyuhyun memuncak. Disini Ryeowook yang sakit, kenapa Eunhyuk menanyainya? Apa itu di sebut kakak?

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab eunhyuk, ia hanya terdiam menempelkan ponselnya di kuping. Sampai akhirnya memutuskan sambungan dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana jeans yang ia pakai.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan mengusap wajahnya. Pria itu tidak terlihat baik untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku. Sebelumnya aku sempat mengedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat nuansa putih yang hampa. Tidak kah aku sudah di surga?

"aku masih hidup?" satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirku tanpa terpikirkan.

"ada yang sakit? Kau bicara apa?"

DEGH

Jantungku berdegup saat mendengar suara lembut Kyuhyun yang bertanya padaku. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia berujar demikian untukku. Tidak ada suara datarkah?

"Ryeowookie tolong jawab aku.."

Aku ingin menangis mendnegarnya. Tuhan jika ini hanyalah mimpi ku mohon biarkan aku tidak terbangun. Aku merasakan air mataku mengalir.

"Ryeowookie, biarkan aku panggil dok-"

"tidak.." aku menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa nyata. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi. Jangan temui eunhyuk hyung lagi.

"Tetaplah disini.. hiks..." entah kenapa semuanya seperti sesuatu yang semakin sakit.

\==================/

Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap kedalam ruang VIP melalui celah kacanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan perasaan yang lega.

"aku tau kau tidak benar2 mencintai ku Kyunie-ya. kau harus kembali pada Ryeowook jika sudah waktunya"

Namja tersebut menggendong putra nya Hyukjin, yang sedang tertidur di bahu.

"itu sebabnya aku mengatakan tubuh ryeowook bahakan lebih baik saat kau menikmatinya. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Kyuni-ya. hanya ada donghae, dan aku bersama mu hanya untuk menyadarkanmu tentang cinta Ryeowook yang besar"

Eunhyuk mengucapkan kalimatnya dan berjalan menjauh dari depan pintu ruang VIP tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyukie-ya" "aku minta maaf padamu, Hae-ya"

Donghae terperangah mendengar pernyataan dari bibir pulm Eunhyuk. Pria tersebut tidak berkutik sedikit pun, mencoba meyakini bahwa yang ia dengar adalah salah.

"aku tau selama ini kau mengetahui apa yang kulakukan di belakangmu" kali ini Eunhyuk meraih jemari Donghae untuk ia genggam dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan

"aku tidak akan menyangkal untuk 'tidak' dan membuang waktuku. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang" saat Eunhyuk berujar demikian jantung donghae bahkan ingin pergi dari tempatnya. Donghae ingin menutup kupingnya untuk mendengar.

Bagaimana jika hal yang ia dengar adalah yang terburuk? Bagaimana jika eunhyuk memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama si bajingan Kyuhyun membawa kedua putra mereka?

Donghae tidak sanggup demikian. Jika ia di beri 2 pilihan antara ia mati tapi eunhyuk masih di sisinya atau ia hidup tapi eunhyuk tidak bersamnya lagi. Yakinlah donghae akan memilih mati tapi eunhyuk masih menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Donghae melepas tangannya dari genggaman Eunhyuk dan berbalik memunggungi istrinya itu.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin menenangkan diriku" kali ini giliran eunhyuk yang terperangah saat mendengar nada dingin suara donghae yang membuat ia merinding.

Donghae tidak pernah bersikap dingin atau pun cuek padanya selama ini. Tapi saat eunhyuk membahas masalah ini..

"kita harus bicara sekarang donghae-ya.." "aku bilang keluar. Kau tidak tulikan?"

Bahkan eunhyuk bungkam saat sekali lagi ia mendengar suara dingin Donghae. Eunhyuk menunduk dan menatap ke arah sofa dimana kedua putranya tertidur di sana.

"baiklah..."

\==================/

"kau marah padaku?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan suaranya saat Kyuhyun sedang mengupas kulit apel di depannya. Refleks Kyuhyun yang sedang mengupas berhenti dan menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang di tatap oleh Kyuhyun hanya menunduk menatap motif bunga kecil di baju pasiennya.

"ya, aku marah padamu..."

JLEB

Rasanya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Namja mungil itu lebih memilih tidak bertanya saja.

"...aku marah karena kau mencelakai dirimu sendiri" sambung suara bass itu lagi. Ryeowook terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali mengupas.

Ada sedikit rasa senang menguasai hati Ryeowook saat mendengar sambungan Kyuhyun. Sekarang bisakah ia berharap? Berharap bahwa Kyuhyun mulai menerimanya?

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin berharap lagi. Sudah cukup selama 1 tahun ia berharap untuk cinta Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah di terimanya. Cukup seperti ini saja. mungkin Kyuhyun berkata demikian hanya untuk menyenangkannya. Yahh... benar. Bukankah hanya ada eunhyuk di mata Kyuhyun?

"Cha" Ryeowook menatap apel di depan wajahnya yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun. Namja itu terdiam menatap apel tersebut dan berpikir. 'apel ini sungguh beruntung bahkan ia saja dapat di sentuh Kyuhyun. Aku ingin menjadi apel kalau begitu'

"ayo buka mulutmu Ryeowookie-ya"

DEGH DEGH DEGH

Tidak berirama. Jantung Ryeowook berdetak tidak berirama saat Kyuhyun mengarahakan potongan apel ke bibirnya dan dengan refleks ia membuka bibirnya lalu mengunyah apel tersebut.

Ryeowook tidak mengalihkannya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang sibuk kembali membuat pada potongan apel. Air mata Ryeowook mengalir secara tak terduga. Namja ini bahkan tidak dapat menahan semua emosinya sehingga membuat ia terasa sesak di dada.

"Ryeowookie... kau.. kenapa menangis? Ada yang salah? Dimana yang sakit? Katakan padaku ryeowookie..."

"hiks.. hikss.."

"ya! jangan menangis begitu.. kau membuatku takut Ryeowookie-ya.. dimana sakitnya?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan apelnya di nakas dan memegang lengan Ryeowook untuk memeriksa keadaan namja mungil itu. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat panik dan khawatir.

"Ryeowookie..." "di..hiks sini yang sakit... hiks di sini Kyu~ sangat sakit... hiks.."

Kyu terdiam menegang saat Ryeowook memukul dadanya sendiri dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Kyuhyun tau apa yang di maksud Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sangat mengetahuinya. Bahkan sekarang, rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya saat menikahi Ryeowook 1 ta kembali terasa.

"ryeowookie..." "sakit Kyu.. sangat sakit .. hikss..." Ryeowook terus memukul dada kirinya sampai Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Dan membawa ia dalam pelukan dada bidang namja jakung tersebut.

Ryeowook menangis di dada Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam membelai rambut madu ryeowook.

Sebuah rahasia pasti akan terbongkar pada waktunya. Dan kau tau? Saat itu terjadi mungkin ledakan bom waktu bisa jadi belum sebegitu parah dengan ini.

\==================/

"Mianhaeyo, Kyu-ah. Hyung tidak pernah mencintaimu" pernyataan itu terucap santai di bibir pul Eunhyuk. Namja dengan rambut blonde itu menatap namja yang lebih tinggi di depannya dengan pandangan sederhana namun tulus.

"selama ini hyung, hanya mempermainkanmu dan ryeowook" bibir itu kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"hyung masih sangat mencintai Donghae dan tidak bisa berpaling. Maafkan Hyung, Kyu-ah. Kau bisa pukul hyung jika kau mau..."

PLAKK

"terima kasih atas pelajaranmu hyung" Kyuhyun berbalik menjauh dari hadapan Eunhyuk, setelah ia melakukan hal tadi. Kyuhyun menampar eunhyuk.

Semuanya terlihat berantakan sekarang. Eunhyuk terdiam di tempatnya dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang hilang perlahan. Sekarang hatinya lega bisa menanggapi hanya perlu kembali pada donghae.

Hari semakin larut dan dinginnya angin menusuk dalam kulit membuat Eunhyuk bergidik dingin. Ia lebih memilih koridor terbuka rumah sakit untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan koridor tersebut.

\==================/

Kyuhyun memapah ryeowook memasuki rumah mereka. sudah berjalan 2 hari Ryeowook di rawat di rumah sakit. Kondisinya semakin baik, jadi ia meminta untuk segera pulang karena tidak betah berlama disana. Terlebih ia belum mengatakan soal eommanya yang akan datang.

Saat Ryeowook memasuki rumahnya betapa terkejut ia melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berdiri dsembari berkac/ak pinggang. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun sam aterkejut dengan sang istri. Keduanya hanya mampu menghela menelan susah payah saliva mereka.

"tidak perlu menatap eomma begitu. Sekarang duduk dan jelaskan..."

.

.

.

"baiklah, eomma mengerti. Kau dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?"

"bagaimana bisa di bilang baik-baik saja? jika kita lihat ryeowook begini?"

"diamlah kangin-ah" appa Ryeowook menjadi bungkam saat mendengar suara istri tercintanya.

"kalian masuklah kekamar. Pasti sangat lelah menghabiskan waktu 2 hari di rumah sakit. Kau chagiya, mandilah" Eomma ryeowook menatap lembut pada anak bungsunya itu dan bangun dari duduknya di sofa ruang keluarga.

"eomma akan masak makan siang untuk kalian"

\==================/

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi sekarang. Aku hanya menatap tubuh half naked Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang panas. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku untuk memunggunginya saat ia menatapku.

"Ryeowookie"

DEGH

Aku tidak berharap jadi berhentilah Kyu. Sedikit terasa nyeri didada saat mengingat bagaimna semuanya berlalu. Tapi tidak, 2 hari ia bersama ku bukan berarti ia sudah tidak mencintai Eunhyuk hyung lagi bukan?

Heyy Ryeowook sadarlah. Ckkk kau benalu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju arah pintu kamar untuk keluar, tapi pergelangan tanganku di tahan saat hendak berjalan. Aku tidak berbalik untuk menatapnya. Aku sangat takut saat aku menatapnya, aku akan semakin tidak bisa melupankannya nanti.

"Ryeowookie"

Aku menutup mataku mendengar suara bassnya memanggil namaku. Tidak, dulu tidak selembut itu. Dulu tidak ada perasaan dalam panggilannya. Tidak ada 'kie' tidak ada 'Ryeowookie'. Tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ryewookie kau mendengarku bukan?" Kyuhyun menarik tubuhku hingga kami jatuh terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi aku duduk di pahanya. Sungguh mungkin sedikit harapan yang layu menjadi mekar setengah.

Aku menulusuri wajah tampannya, tidak dengan jari aku tidak berani melakukannya. Aku hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun mencoba berimajinasi bahwa itu jariku. Sampai ku rasakan jariku benar-benar menyentuh wajahnya. Refleks aku menarik jari telunjukku dan menunduk.

"lakukan lagi"

"lakukan sekali lagi seperti tadi, ryeowookie-ya"

Kyuhyun menarik daguku dan mata caramelku bertemu dengan mata onix tajamnya. Iris caramelku jatuh menatap ranumnya bibir yang Kyuhyun miliki. Bibir itu manis... bukan? Apa eunhyuk hyung sering merasakannya? Aku bahkan lupa semanis apa bibirnya untuk pertama kali di saat kami menikah.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan aku memundurkan wajahku sampai kurasakan lengan kekar Kyuhyun menahan punggungku dan aku dapat merasakan terpaan nafasnya yang semakin mendekat hingga cherries ku dan ranumnya bersatu.

Tidak ada nafsu. Aku hanya dapat meraskan kehangatan dalam manis bibirnya. Tidak ada lidah hanya ada pangutan lembut sebelum Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya lagi.

"mianhaeyo" Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku singkat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Aku hanya terdiam menatap tembok kamar dengan pandangan terkejut kosong.

"mianhaeyo Ryeowookie-ya. mianhaeyo saranghaeyo..."

Tidak bukan begini Kyuhyun-ah. Ini sama seperti saat kita di jodohkan. Sama seperti saat kau mengucapkannya dulu. Kau...

"aniya, Kyuhyun-ah geumanhae.." Aku ingin berhenti berharap dari semuanya Kyuhyun-ah.

Mati-matian aku menahan air mataku untuk tidak mengalir.

"sarangaheyo..." "kyu-"

"dengarkan aku ryeowook-ah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memasuki hatimu lagi. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyesali perbuatanku yang lalu-"

"-2 hari bersamamu membuat aku sadar tidak sepernuhnya aku mencintai eunhyuk hyung lagi. Ia hanya cintaku di masa2 dulu, ryeowook-"

"aku tidak ingin berharap Kyu..." "tidak ada harapn Ryeowookie-ya, aku mencintaimu sugguh"

"aku..."

"Ryeowookie"

Aku menutup mataku mencoba menyelami lautan ketenanganku untuk mengontrol smakin sulit.

"ryeowookie.."

"baiklah"

\==================/

"kau mengerti sekarang bukan?" Leeteuk, namja paruh baya yang merupakan eomma dari ryeowook menatap suaminya Kangin setelah ia puas mencuri pembicaraan di kamar sebelah mereka.

"aku merasa bersalah pada uri ryeowookie, seandainya saja dulu.."

Chup~

"tidak ada seandainya kangin-ah.. mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bersama" Leeteuk mengalungkan lengannya di leher kangin dan menatap lembut pada sang suami.

"aaahhh aku mengerti" kangin yang merasa panas pun melepaskan kalungan tersebut dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Kunci duplikat yang kita miliki sangat berguna ne? Hahh, sekarang aku harus memasak" leeteuk tersenyum nakal melihat sang suami yang wajahnya telah memerah akibat rayuannya.

Aahhh, ia terlihat nakal.

\==================/

"aku rasa aku harus minta maaf pada Ryeowook karena terlalu menyulitkannya selama ini" Eunhyuk menyuapi Donghae apel yang telah ia potong menjadi bagian. 2 namja tersebut masih berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Di sebabkan tenaga dongha eynag kehilangan darah masih belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"eomma..aaaa~" namja kecil yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur bersama donghae dan juga kembarannya itu membuka mulut mungilnya untuk meminta apel yang eunhyuk pegang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menyuapi Haejin apel di tangannya. Jika haejin sibuk dengan buahnya, Hyukjin lebih memilih untuk menatap kulit apel yang di kupas. Sepertinya si sulung lebih suka memerhatikan.

"kau harus melakukannya hyukkie-ya. kita sudah sangat merepotkannya selama itu apalagi di saat ia.. dan Kyuhyun"

"aku tau yeobo-ah" Eunhyuk kembali menyuapi dongahe apel. Donghae yang mendengar Eunhyuk memanggilnay begitu tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tidak mendegar panggilan itu.

Semuanya kembali normal saat sebuah kesalah pahaman bisa di selesaikan. Eunhyuk sadar dengan ambisinya, tamparan Kyuhyun cukup membuat ia sadar bahwa ia juga tersangka.

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk untuk semakin dekat padany dan mengecup bibir pulm milik istrinya itu.

"aku merindukan semuanya. Bisakah saat pulang nanti aku mendapat lebih? Bahkan untuk adik haejin dan hyukjin?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus dan tenang sembari mengangguk.

Donghae ingin bersorak jika tidak sadar kedua putra mereka ada disini. Ahh untungnya mereka tidak terlalu perhatian dengan kelaakuan kedua orang tua mereka.

Hyukjin masih sibuk dengan kulit apelnya sedangkan Haejin sibuk menggigit apel berkulit dengan gigitan besar.

\==================/

_semuanya selesai dan berakhir dengan kejelasan._

_Mungkin tidak ada kata 'and ending they life happy after and forever'_

_Tapi semuanya terlihat jauh lebih baik._

_Semua sakit sudah menjadi ketenangan yang hangat._

_Sejujurnya aku berpikir kesempatan jauh lebih baik_

_Jika di berikan secara dimengerti_

_Biarkan keslahan menjadi lembaran lalu_

_Jangan mundur tapi tetaplah maju_

\==================/

**_-ENDING-_**

.

.

.

Okehh aii cukup sadar sekarang. Aii keterlaluan bangetkan? Masa hampir satu bulan gak update-update... mianhaeyo... #DEEPBOW  
Mianhaeyo readers deul. Bukan karena aii gak punya ide atau apa. Tapi di karenakan aii yang tinggal di pelosok dan kapsitas kuota modemnya yang gak pass.

Aii minta maaf sebesarnya. Ini aii datang bawa ff baru. Dengan tema PAIN and ONESHOOT. Ff ini requestan **Lailatul maghfiroh **eonni yang mintanya udah lama banget. Mianhaeyo eonni aii telat updatenya.

Dan untuk ff lain aii bakal nyusul updatenya. Naskah udah ada, tinggal di perbaiki kok... ckckck... nah maaf kalo ini ff agak abal dan gaje. Kosnya lagi labil ahahha... nah buat readersdeul yang lagi UKK juga hwaiting ne? Mari sama2 papa jangan galau SS5 INA karena aii yakin kita bisa nonton lain kali okeh?

Ps_ buat Joyers pliss calm baby, Kyu bukan punya Ming tapi dia punya orang tuanya dan tuhan. Kita Cuma pake buat FF. Kalo gak suka jagan baca dan maksa buat review. Karena sampai kapanpun saya tetap tau anda gak bakal suka dengan KyuWook.

#KyuWook Baby#


End file.
